Standing Alone (Sequel)!
by gadhadada
Summary: A SEQUEL is Never EQUAL but still its said as S(same) EQUAL...!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Coming with Something which will Not Praised by Any Reader, Hopefully…_

 _Reader's, As the Review I ve got, I feel Nobody will Like This…_

 _It did not matter as All Dislike or say its Not Up-to Mark, Boring, Confusing, Difficult to Understand, Irritating, Wasting their Time, Spoil their Mood, Ruin the Aura of First Part of this Story even Lastly Hate it…._

* * *

 _I just Tell You, It One of My Work, I Loved a lot coz Working in it, Leaving My Comfort Zone…_

 _It's a Big Task cz Writing SEQUEL is Not a Small Thing and after Reading it (if Anyone Read it till Last Line), easily Got My Point… …._

 _But Still I find it's One of My Work, in which I said Personally it is as, OUT OF BOX…_

* * *

 _It's a Story about POST AFTER EFFECTS on Both the Main Characters termed as DUO…_

 _I showed the Situation's with Alteration in Time Line…._

 _You found_ _Speedily_ _Covering of Minutes, Hours, Days, Months even Years too as I did not mention the TIME as Specific because its upto Reader Imagination…_

 _I showed the Attempts, Efforts, Approaches then Back Off, Quietness…_

 _I showed Indirect Communication More and Sometime as Direct Communication's…_

* * *

 _Here, You find a Complete_ _Frustration_ _of One Character cz Tolerating All either from Every way like Incident, Accidents, Turmoil, Intentionally, Directly, Indirectly from almost 17 years…_

 _I showed that Sometime, People really wanted to Expel Thing on the One He Loved a lot cz He still does not find that Person who Hurt Him in that Close to_ _Expel_ _His Anger on Him/Her…_

 _Here, You find Complete Irritation cz it's the Character Right who Accepts All without a Word from 17 Years…_

* * *

 _I showed, Different Angles and Point of Views just to Tell Readers that Sometimes an Incident turned as Accident in Another Eye…_

 _Sometimes, a Hurt gives You another Aspect, Variation in Thoughts…_

 _A New Ray, Courage , Justification, Verification, Positivity and Hope in Everything…_

* * *

 _Here, Readers found Difference in Situations, Characters, Places but still They are Connected to One Issue, WAIT…_

 _Wait for Accepting the Forgiveness or Waiting for Completion of Punishment…._

* * *

 _I gave Deviation in Different matters too cz Sometimes We feels SORRY and ASKING APOLOGY is_ _Eliminating_ _those Relations which We took as Granted…_

 _How many of We say SORRY to Our Parents, Siblings even Best Friends on Regular bases, Small Fights even Knowing Our Own Mistakes…_

 _I showed in this Story that How One Character Transformed into Another One, Unknowingly which Tell Him the Missing Element from His Life…_

* * *

 _One Character, who tried His Best to Ask Apology by Making Yummy Foods/Drinks, giving Apology Cards/Gifts, Asking Orally, Begging/Pleading and then Suddenly Stopped Everything Just to gives You Sooth cz He/She finds that His/Her Efforts Added that Hurt which You already given to this Person through Your Sin…_

 _How You Added Pile after Pile those_ _Character-statics_ _which is Your Friend Part of Soul by showing Anger, Playing Games etc…_

 _How You wanted that still No Third Part Included in that Fight after Seeing Remains of Your Attitude by that…_

 _You Spend Time with Your Past either Visiting to those Places which are still having Space in Your Heart and Remembering Your Days, Smilingly…_

* * *

 _Simply, this is the Story of APOLOGY, a Sentence having Nothing but a Real Regret, Truthful Shame, Positive Hope for Never Repeating the Same, Trying Not to Open that Knot of Friendship by Hurting Your Friend More with Your_ _Continuous_ _Excuses and Lastly Redeem that Priceless Relation which You do not want to Ended either having Contact with Your Buddy or just without any Contact…_

* * *

 _Asking Apology is so Precious and Forgiveness is a Blessing and No One has this Ability to Keep it…_

 _LORD gives it to Specific People Only…_

* * *

 _Last but Obviously Not Least, a Big Thank You to_ _ **RIYA**_ _(Dreamfanatic),_ _ **SHERDIL**_ _(SD) for their_ _Continuous_ _Pushing Pats in SMS/PM's etc…_

 _Also Big Thank You to Those who wanted STANDING ALONE (Sequel) especially many_ _ **GUEST's**_ _and_ _ **SUNNY**_ _…._

* * *

 _I am Expecting_ _ **NO REVIEWS/FEEDBACK**_ _on this as I knew, You All Find it Baseless/Waste/Spoiled item…_

 _Just One Request, if You find Anything which arise any_ _ **QUERY**_ _in Your Mind, then Leave Your Question in Review, I'll Definitely Answer it in the Same Section…_

* * *

 _Yes, One More,_ _ **A BIGGEST CONGRATS to FF Writers**_ _especially who Name Mentioned in an Article Published in Indian National Newspaper named_ _ **DNAINDIA**_ _who gave their Precious Thoughts about CID and Fan Fiction Fandom as_ _ **PALAK, KRITTIKA, AS_ANJANA, GIRL WITH PASSION**_ _and_ _ **STORIESOFABBY**_ _…._

* * *

 **Standing Alone (Sequel)**

 _A Man Opened Door after Hearing Call Bell and Invited the Guest who was coming inside with a Shopper few Biscuits and Juice packets and Moved with the Host and after Entering inside the Room, Placed them at Bedside while Meeting with Smiley Patient who Uttered with Happiness…_

 _Voice (happily): Abhijeet Bhaiyya…_

 _Abhijeet (shaking hands with caring tone): aaram sy Beta… aisy Jhatky sy Nahi uthna na…_

 _Patient made a Face while seeing the Shopper and after taking out a Biscuit Packet, Offered Abhijeet as…_

 _Voice: khayein gy…?_

 _Abhijeet (with Smile): Nahi bhae, Tum hee Khao… (seeing Patient Opening Packet so added) acha ye batao, Tabiyet kesi hay…_

 _Patient: First Class… Main tou Bhaiyya ko Bol raha hun.. Kal sy College join kr leta hun (eating biscuit, making face adds) pr Bhaiyya hain na kay… (complainingly) keh rahy hain abhi ye Week jany do.. Next week sy jana…_

 _Abhijeet (soft): Saheh keh rahy hain Tumharay Bhaiyya, Beta…_

 _Man Looked the Face and standing Up, moving outside just murmuring Softly as TUMHARAY BHAIYA with a Sad Sigh…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _During making Tea, He Lost in His Thoughts where Simply the Word BHIYYA Transformed into TUMHARY BHAIYA so Smoothly or Softly but still giving Only Pinching Pain…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He came Back in Room with a Cup of Tea and after giving it to Guest, again sat on His Previous Chair, hear Conversation as…_

 _Abhijeet (who placed Cup over bedsite added): arry aisay Nahi… Tum is tarah Salman sy Wo Ghari lo kay Us ko Pata Nahi chalay.. (soft tone) Us kay samny Wo Bug Nahi niklna hy na Aman.. warna Usy pata chal jaye ga kay Tum nay Us ki Ghari pr koi Bug lagaya tha, Us ko Bataye bina…_

 _Aman: acha Theek hay Abhijeet Bhaiyya, (giving Him an Option with) Main Us ko Bolta hun ky Wo Ghari ly kr aayey, Kartik Sir ko Wesa Model Rohan ky liye lena tou Un ko Dekhana tha…_

 _Abhijeet (praising tone): wah bhae (smilingly) Tum tou Bara Acha Jhoot Bolty ho…_

 _Aman (proudly): Logically na…_

 _Abhiijeet Smiled while now Host who was Quietly Sitting, Look at the Tea Cup still at its place, so added after Calling the Guest…_

 _Voice: Chai tou Piyo Abhijeet… (caring way) Thandi ho jaye gii…_

 _Abhijeet: bas abhi Ghar sy Khana Kha kr aur Chai Pii kr hee Nikla tha Rahul… (looking at Tea Cup and say) ab Pii lun ga tou Neend Nahi aayey gi (look at Watch showing 11: 10 PM so Standing with) ab Chalta hun.. Kal Subah Jaldi Bureau Jana hy (to Aman) chalo Beta, Dihaan rakhna Apna… OK… aur haan Bug Nikal kr rakhna Apny pass.. Main Khud aa kr ly lun ga…_

 _Rahul (hurriedly): Main dy jaon ga…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and after beading Good Bye to Both, Left the House and went towards Residence, while when Rahul Picked the Tea Cup, takes a Sip and a Voice Sparked on His Brain as…_

 ** _Voice: Rahul, Main Buht Kum Chai Peeta hun… magar (appreciating way) Tumhary Hath ki Chai Mujhy Buht Pasand hy…_**

 ** _Rahul (Happy way): Mom ki Recipe hy Abhijeet…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (again Praise): really Amazing…_**

 _The Sip which inside Rahul Mouth turned Bitter as the Taste of Salt Mixed with it Forced Him to Puke it rather Gulp it…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He came to Residence and after Locking it, Directly went to His room as now He was Not so Curious about Locking Door, Switching off Lights, Checking His Pal Presence as He was coming Far ahead from that Phase…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He sat over His Bed Quietly, then stand up again, went to Wash Room, coming after Changing His Wears and Brushing His Teeth and when Lay over His Bed after Switching Off Room Light, Heard its Own Voice as…._

 ** _Abhijeet (smilingly): Rahul, Chai tou Pilao…._**

 _A Quietness having Sogginess Surrounded Him and to Protect from this Aroma, He Covered Himself inside Blanket after Opening AC with Remote…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice: Abhijeet, Sach, Main Buht Sharminda… (pleading way after Failing in Most Attempt of Apology because of His Friend Silence, now Bursts in Pain as) Dekho Main Tumhary Aagy Hath Jorta…_

 _A Man was Begging against Him, Yes, because He knew What He did with the Person not Mistakenly rather Intentionally this time…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _How many days, He takes this Man having Dark Complexion which grew More Darker when coming any Painful Shade especially from those who are Close to This Man Heart…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _How much the Deep Brown Eyes turned More Deepened Every Time when getting Crevices of Doubts and Suspicious Looks from the People He Loves Alot…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _How many Time, the Softer Heart of this Gentle Person going through a Tunnel only Filling with Tears, Pain, Cracks, Wounds, Guilt or even Regrets too…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Doesn't Anyone think, that these Few Steps of saying SORRY's, telling APLOGIES, assuring No REPETATION, asking FORGIVNESS and lastly Blackmailing by EMOTIONAL EFFORT'S are now OBSELETE from the Turmoil System of that Man called Himself as SHARP SHINE…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Could not Anyone think, that SHINESS always Needs Clarity either in Thoughts, Words, Heart or Soul…_

 _Could not Anyone think that SHARPNESS not always Hurts the Bearer, it sometimes CUTS the Giver's Importance too…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice (again): Plz Abhi… (seeing the Man sitting over Couch while He was Standing In front of Him with Down Head and in Sad tone) I m really very Sorry.. (in Teary tone) Mujhy pata hy Main ny jo kiya Us ki koi Maafi Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts straightly): tou Maang Kyun rahy ho…?_

 _The Man Folding His Both Hands whose Face turned Wet with Salt Solution even His Pink Color of Cheeks turned Red in Shame, Looked Downward Heard More…_

 _Abhijeet: Tumhein Malum hy Daya, (asking tone)Tumhary in Dono Haathun kay Beech kya hy…(Daya look at Him with Teary Eyes heard again which Sliced His Heart in Pieces as) Mera Dil…. (Daya closed His Eyes falls little more Salty drops, again Listens having Softness of Pain as) tou ye Behtar Nahi hoga kay Tum, In Hathun ko Khol kr kum az kum Usy Dharakny tou do…_

 _Daya has No Option except to Open them as after this Abhijeet Not Stayed at Lounge and moved to His Room Straight…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Aman came Back to His House, Obviously a Slight Distance coming in these THREE AXIS which is Visible to Everyone cz None of these THREE trying to Hide it because They does not want to Hide it…_

 _Two with Guilt which now Forming into Regret in their Hearts while the Other One with Proud…_

 _They are Not in such Age and Life Segment where did not Get the Difference in Mistake, Errors, Blunders or Sin…_

 _Yes, Both did All these to a Man who Not Only Safe the Soul of their Lives either Tolerating All without Any Words…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Rahul and Daya Both Attempting so many Tries to at-least takes a Small part of Forgiveness from that Sober Persona who did not Do anything except marking a Ring around Him…_

 _But day by day, that Ring turned Big and the Small Marking which only Surrounded the Circular Position of Two Foots Spreading in Upward Direction and now that Man moving with that Painful Sack which understands Both of His Culprits, their Limited Line…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Surprisingly, Rahul got Success in His Efforts of taking the Small Part of that Forgiveness as Abhijeet gives Him Benefit of Blood Relation…_

 _Yes, He feels that Rahul Reaction was Logical as Any Person who Lost His Only Blood Relation either from Any Close One Mistakenly or Not Mistakenly gives Same Re-bounce of Anger, Hurt and Pain…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Daya now Accept that Blood Sparked and No One moving out from the Sprinkles of that Loud Sharp Glow although over any Relative or Stranger…_

 _He Wipes a Small Tear coming out from His Left Eye, when Hearing Rahul Happy tone who told Daya in Overwhelming tone as…_

 _Rahul: Daya.. Daya.. (extreme Happy tone) pata hy Aaj kya hua…_

 _Daya (casually): kya hua Rahul… Buht Khush lug rahy ho..?_

 _Rahul (excited way): arry Haan na.. Aaj Abhijeet aaya tha Ghar… (stressed) Mujh sy Milny… pata hy Buht Der Betha raha.. Mujh sy Baatein bhi ki.. Main ny Us sy Maafi bhi Maangi tou malum hy kya kaha (happily) kehny laga, Nahi Main Samjh skta hun… Khoon ka Rishta aur Wo bhi Iklauta.. jisy shayed Buht Takleefun sy Paala hy.. jis sy Jury Buht sy Khawab dekhyein.. jo shayed Humari Zindagi ki Wajah hy… (again in Excited way) yaqeen kr Daya.. Aaj Mera Dil itny Sukun mein hy na kay kya bataon… (after a bit) Main ye Nahi kehta kay Sub Pehly jesa ho gaya hay.. pr haan Umeed ban gayii hy.. balky Barh gayii hy Daya… (shout) Daya.. Sun rahy ho na…_

 _Daya (gulping so many tears and now making His tone Fresh added): Bilkul… Buht Khushi ki Baat hy.. (Proudly) Main ny Tumhein kaha tha na.. Abhijeet ka Dil bilkul Sohny jesa hy…_

 _Rahul (with naughty tone): haan jis kay Rate Buht High hain…_

 _Daya: aby wo wala Sona Nahi… (sweetly) Sohna… Sweet, Cute…_

 _Rahul (laughing with): hahaha.. haan Samjh raha hun…_

 _Daya: acha Yaar, Mujhy Zara ACP Sir Bula rahy hain… (smiley tone) aata hun tou Detail mein Batana… Bye…_

 _Rahul: Bye…_

 _He Clears His Teary Eyes which Wet His Fingers gives Him a Strange Tension as His Beat Blow Splash of Blood, Drummed little Loud, so Cleaned them with His Jeans and moved away…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _His Move of asking Forgiveness was not Up-to the Mark as Every-time His Hopeful Eyes turned Dark getting only Silence of His Half Soul…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Every-day in these Phase of Darkness, Abhijeet getting Silent Small Gesture of Apology…_

 _A Flower having Dew of Salt, Decorating the Petal like They wore the Pearls of Pain…_

 _A Sweet either in form of Slab of Chocolate, Piece of Cake, Chunks of Fruits, Splash of Yogurts, Round of Bounties, Squares of Chewing Gums, Munch of Softies…_

 _A Hard-Sheet of Colorful or White Base with Different Face of Fonts, Printed Messages Showering with Lots of Beauty Items…_

 _A Rounded Beaker having a Handle filled with Liquids having Shades of Golden Textures sometime coming as kinds of Tea and Coffee with a Tag of SPECIAL…_

 _A Cubical Stuff having Bulk of Colors with Thickness, Sprinkles of Spices, Crushing of Ices with Title of UNIQUE…_

 _A Set of Platters having Range of Cooked, Steamed, Fried, Southey, Baked, Stuffed Food Items really leaves the Buds of Taste totally Flourished…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _But, All these things are turning to those REELS which Spend their whole Life for an ONLY REVIEWR …_

 _They all Lost their Purity, Warmth, Sensation, Tingling even Taste just in Waiting for an Acceptor, Eater or Drinker…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Same as the Person coming as Chef, Cleaner, Decorator, Driver, Helper even an Entertainer now Only living Life as a Bean Bag which only Fluffed from Inside…_

 _He tried Each Favorable which Melts the Heart of His Buddy, but this time, it turned as Unfavorable conditions like the Change in Weather which Twists the Moods…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Too many Big Names in His Pal life Playing the Vital Roles like His Fatherly Figures, the Oldies Bestie of CID as Pradyuman & Salunkhy…._

 _A Doctor coming from Few days but makes a Strong Position in His Bro's Heart as Ashoke…_

 _Three Children of Heaven's named Rehan, Misha & Danny, always Loved by His Big Bear…_

 _A Woman called as Maa-Jee who does not do anything but Reside inside that Strong Man Life, Unknowingly…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _This time, neither the Soothing Eyes nor the Sweetish Smiles, none of the Sentiments although the Emotions Worked Out as the Fountain of that Saltish Solution having only Pain and Pain Burst Out NOW…._

 _Voice: Nahi, kya Masla hy… kya hy ye sub.. haan… (throwing Sorry Cards/Sweets) haan, kya hy.. Dimagh Theek hy (Squeezing those Furry Sepals of Flowers with) hr baar ka Drama… kya Samjhty ho Khud ko Tum (dragging the Table cloth falls the Food Platter, Thin Glass having Apple Yogurt Drink) ye sub kr kay… kya Sabit karna hy.. haan.. Buht jaldi Yaad aa gayii (wiping a Tear coming undelibrately said) Us waqt kahan thy.. ahan… Us lamhy tou Dilasy Tasaliyyan chal rahi thi (pushed Him with) kya socha, is Dil (pointing towards His Heart with) ah.. Dil thori.. Dabba.. arry Dabba bhi kya Dustbin.. daal do Ander.. Undail do.. arry is Gandi Machli ko kya Pata chaly ga.. hain na… Samander jo hy Us kay Gird… Sub Doob jaye ga…. (hardly Hit over His Chest as) kahan thy… jub is Galy (hardly Clutched that Wind pipe of Him with) sy Ghantun Paani ki ek Boond Nahi Utri thi.. Us waqt (showing that Spilling Drops of Apple Yogurt over Floor with) tab is Dahi aur Saib ki Barbadi Yaad Nahi aayii thi.. ohh haan… (knocking finger on His Temple with) Bhool gaye hon gy na.. (whispering chewing) Memory Loss.. Yaad hy na (imitate Daya tone and Comment as)_ _ **ek Baat batao Abhijeet… ye Yaadasht jana koi Dikhawa tou Nahi hy…**_ _(again) ch ch ch… 18 Saal sy (pat over His Own Shoulder with) kya Baat hy Abhijeet… kya Dhool Jhoonka hua hy… ufff (Praising Himself with) Kalank ka Teeka… aur ye Khana (showing Remains of Foods) oops… (rubbing his hairs with) Last time kub Khaya tha… Sath… ohh haan... 15th July 2015… Rahul nay Party dii thi na… Aman kay Ghar aany ky liye… Us sy Pehly (gives a Big Punch over His Arm with) jitney Din, sirf Tumhari Un Nazrun kay Dairun ky Dard ki wajah sy Nahi Kha paaya.. jahan sirf (stressed in Hurt) Shak hee Shak tha… (in complete Cracking way) Shak… Us Shaks ko Apni Nazrun sy Gira denay ka jis nay kabhi Yaaddasht jany pr bhi kisi Gair ko Nahi Nuqsan pohanchaya.. Apny ki kya Baat karein… hain na… pr jis pr kisi ko (in complete Teary tone) kisi ko Yaqeen Nahi… (harsh with tears) Faisla kisi aur ka hota aur Sunna parta kay Main, Maut kay Munh mein chor aaya… haaa… hain na (suddenly) ab ye sub (showing All His Apology Efforts with) kya Batana hay.. kay haan (Shouting) Buht Dukh hua tha Abhijeet (Tearing those Greeting cards with) arry, Tumhary jitna Dard Hum nay bhi Saha… (pressing those sweets and Bounties through his Slippers which already Scattering over Floor as) Abhijeet, Humein bhi Akelapan laga.. Humein bhi (completely Crying Whisper) Buht Rona aaya… Buht (at-once) kya Chahty ho.. (extreme scream) Chala Jaon kya Yahan sy.. haannnnnnn…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Every Word was Crying telling Him, the Pain They Tolerated even still Patiently Bearing just Because of One thing…._

 _Yes, His Silence is the Main Motive of THAT Whole Session contained only Cracks and Cracks…_

 _His Quietness either in form of Not Approaching, Not Moving, Not Showing or Glimpse of Untrust, Glare of Doubts, Glance of Anger totally takes Him in that Place, where He does not think to take a Step in Forward Direction…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice: Sir, (Obedient tone) Main Chala jata hun…_

 _ACP: Theek hay Daya… (strong way) lekin Kaam Poora hona chahyey…_

 _Daya nodded and moved outside as He has Few minutes for Preparation before Leaving Mumbai…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Yes, the time was Completely turned as after that Day, the Culprit was Totally Backed Off with His All Efforts regarding this Forgiveness Process…_

 _He Totally Accepted His Sin and now just Slowly Bearing His Punishment with Same Motive which is Silence…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet: aisi Baat Nahi hy… (little rash) aur Tum kya samjhty ho.. Bary Bhashan dety ho kay (angry way) Main Bhagwaan banny ki Koshish kr raha hun… kya Tum Logun ko Nahi lagta kay Tum Log Khud Mujhy Bhagwaan Banany pr Tuly huay ho… (teasingly) Kisi ki Baat ka Bura Mut Mano.. koi kuch Keh dy tou Khamosh raho… kisi ko Palat kr Jawab Na do… (irritative way) arry kiya kya hy Main ny.. Ghalati bhi Us ki aur Tarafdaari bhi Usi ki… (asking straightly) kya Saza dena Mera Haq Nahi Ashoke…?_

 _Ashoke: kyun Nahi.. (Softer way) Bilkul hy Abhijeet aur Mera Nahi Khayal kay kisi nay bhi Tumhein Usy Saza deny sy Rokny ka Kehna tou Alug, Sochny ka bhi Nahi kaha hoga…_

 _Abhijeet (harsh): tou kya chahty ho… Sath hun Us kay .. Pass hun… Khana, Peena, Kaam krna, even Aana Jana… Hello, Hi.. Sub Kuch tou hy.. ab aur kitna Normal rahun Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke (stressed): isy Normal hona Nahi.. Abnormality kehty hain…_

 _Abhijeet (making Fun): ohh Gauddd.. plz Ashoke… Bekaar Baatein Mut karo.. (straight way) Saaf Baat tou ye hy kay Main Wo Dard aur Takleef Nahi Bhula skta… jub Daya ko Dekhta hun.. Us ki Wo Nazrein jin mein sirf Shaq tha.. Mujhy Cubhnay lagti hain… (harsh) Mujh sy kisi Devta jesy Karmun ki Umeed Mut rakkho…_

 _Ashoke (nodded Negatively with): Nahi rakh raha… magar kum az kum ye Umeed tou rakh skta hun na ky Usy Us kay Kiye ki Saza do…_

 _Abhijeet (rashly stressed): Wo Apny hee kiye ki Saza Bhugat raha hy Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke: herat hay… (little Pinching tone) Mera Nahi khayal kay Tumhari Zindagi mein Daya Wo Shaks hoga, jis nay Tumhein kabhi Kalank ka Teeka ya Gandi Machli jesy Taany diye hun…_

 _Abhijeet Quiets after Hearing this for a Moment as the Victim is Same but Of-course Culprit is Different… Ashoke added…_

 _Ashoke: kya Tumhein Nahi lagta, (asking little Tough way) Saza ka ye Hissa Us kay liye Nahi hona chahyey…_

 _Abhijeet: kyun… hona chahyey… (turning with whisper) kahan tha Wo Us waqt…?_

 _Ashoke : aur Tum nay bhala kisy Maut kay Munh mein Chor diya tha… haan… (ask) ACP Sir ko…?_

 _Abhijeet Look at Him in Shock and now asking Angrily to Him with Inquiring tone…_

 _Abhijeet (Complete Angry): Kyun Interrogate kr rahy ho..? haan…?_

 _Ashoke: Interrogate Nahi kr raha… (moved out with) sirf Analyze kr raha hun…_

 _Abhijeet Angered Internally as He Knew Rahul was There at that Moment in Residence where a Big Argument going Between DUO and Abhijeet Flushed Out All His Anger and Hurt over His Bear, who Informed All to Ashoke and Rajeev…._

 _He Jerked His Head in Complete Disappointment as now He feels, Sometimes Extra Genius Friend giving You Lots More Troubling so Left the Room with…_

 _Abhijeet (murmur): Is Intelligent sy tou Wo Bewakoof hee Acha hy…_

 _For a Minute, He Paused, Look at His Own Image over Mirror of Wardrob Placed in His Room as Rest of Conversation took place at Lounge of DUO Residence, with a Strange Thought about that Man, He does not Like to Talk about Him but still wanted Him Around as His Pal…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _A Breaker coming their Busy Schedule, when Unexpectedly a Leave coming in their Way where Abhijeet coming with a Tea Mug Hearing Daya and Rahul Conversation when Both Bathing their Deary Quillas and Jeep inside DUO Garage…._

 _He just Roaming and then sat over Cane Chair presented at Small Pavement Outside…_

 _He just Gulping Sips of Tea Enjoying Hazards of Grey shade Clouds and when about to Leave, Heard…_

 _Rahul: magar Daya, (Sadly) Dard tou hota hy na…?_

 _Daya (straight): Mujhy Nahi hota…._

 _Rahul (angry): Bakwaas Mut karo… Mujhy pata hy Hum Dono ny Ghalati ki aur kahein na Kahein Hum Us ki Saza Jhail rahy hain, (convincing way) kyunky ye Jayez Saza hy.. pr is ka ye matlab tou Nahi kay Tumhein ya Mujhy koi Dukh Nahi… (sadly) Saza, Ghalti kr kay Mily ya Nahi kr kay… (Painful tone) Khushi sy Nahi Sahi jati Yaar…_

 _Daya: magar Aadat ho tou Khush-Dili (happy heart) sy Seh lii jati hay…_

 _Rahul Silent Hearing this while Abhijeet feeling Anger so Murmured with Harsh feeling as…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm.. (rash) Emotional Drama Shroo… abhi Dhandoora peety ga kay Bachpan sy Aadat hy… Anath hun na… (again angry murmuring) jesy Hum ny tou bas Mumma Papa krty Zindagi Guzari hy… hunh… (angry way) Sakht Gussa ata hy Mujhy… Chout Pohanchao and Aansoo bhi Khud hee Bahao.. hunh…_

 _He standup from Chair and moving inside, just Freeze at Doorstep when Listens a Totally Shocking Sentence as…_

 _Daya: arry Yaar, Mujhy Na Intaizar hy aur Na Umeed (casual way) Tumhein malum hay Zindagi kay 17 Saal, Main ny Sirf in Do Lafzun ki Hasrat mein Guzaray… phir Mujhy Pata chala kay Main Kitna Pagal hun (stressed either in such distance Abhijeet feels Salt in His Voice as) ye Dunya ky Sub sy Takleef waly Lafz aur Jazby hain Rahul jo sirf Insaan ko Tourna jaanty hain…_

 _The Foot which Stopped in Air Badly falls over Floor when Residence landline Buzzed Loudly takes Abhijeet Out from that Aura Forcefully…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _A Spacious Cuboid covered with Curtains giving Nice Feel of Chilling as the Hot Coffee Smoke Mixes with this Shilling turned it in Little Warm where a Figure Swinging in a Rocking Chair while the other one Obediently sat, Both Sipping the Tasty Caffene while Uttered…_

 _Voice: dekho Abhijeet, (Softly) Mujhy Tum sy koi Gila Nahi na hee is Mamly mein Mujhy Daya sy koi Hamdardi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (asking either His Tone turned Tough Automatically Hearing the Comment): phir Sir….?_

 _ACP: bas, Ek Sawdhani chahata hun (Abhijeet Look at Him) Saza itni Mut Barhana kay Khud Us Saza ki Lapait mein aa jao…_

 _Abhijeet (teasing way): ek taraf Aap keh rahy hain Aap ko Daya sy Hamdardi Nahi aur Dusri ore Us ki Fiker bhi kr rahy hain…_

 _ACP: Main nay kaha tha na, Mujhy Tum sy koi Gila Nahi… (smiley way) magar ye tou Nahi kaha tha kay Tum sy Hamdardi bhi Nahi hay (standing with His Coffee mug either Signaling Abhijeet for Sitting, moving towards Windowpane, Pulling the Cutrain and seeing the Lights in that Dark Night as) pata hy ye Lights na Diye hain… Diye.. Intaizar ky… Jugnu hain.. Umeed kay… (with Sigh) aaj Zindagi kay is Morr pr bhi Mujhy Intaizar hy Us Diye ka jo Mujhy Nakul sy Mila dy… (Abhijeet Stunned either the Tone was casual but the Shades say How much Lonliness, Guilt, Hurt and pain A Father Heart Bears, Telling this, added again) Umeed kay Jugnu ko abhi bhi jalaye Betha hun kay jub Ooper jaon tou Wo Intaizar kr raha ho Mera aur (a tear falls from his eye and stayed over his Lips as Words getting Wetness of Hurt as) Mery Galy lug kr Kahy kay Dad Main ny Aap ko Maaf kiya…_

 _Abhijeet (stunned so utter): Sir…_

 _ACP (clean His eyes, turn and added): haan Abhijeet… (Low way) itni Buraiyun kay baad bhi Mujhy Guilt hy kay Shayed Aik baar Main Nakul ko Maaf kr paata… (sadly) haan Main Usy kabhi Maaf Nahi kr paaya… (moving in a new road as Abhijeet Heard a Slow tone of His Head as) School mein Us nay ek Bacchay ka Rubber utha liya… (stressed) haan Uthaya tha… magar Usy Chori ka Naam Main ny diya… (Regret tone) ek Choti sii Ghalati ko Main ny Gunah Bana diya… aur Apny Bety ky liye ek Guilt… (cracking tone) Saza kay tour pr Usy Saara din Bahar Dhoop mein Khara rakkha… Us ki Maa Paglun ki tarah Ander Bahar Chakker lagati rahi… (Painful tone) Usy Samjh hee Nahi aa raha tha kay Wo Ander aa kr Apny Pati ki Pooja karay ya Bahar ja kr Apny Betay ko Chaya dy… Us roz Shweta ny itny Chakker lagayey, jo shayed Main Ab laga bhi Na sakun… aur pata hy Us Nanhi sii Saza ko Main ny Regret bana diya… (complete Hurt way) Khud kay liye… Wo Intaizar kay Dad aa kr Mujhy Goud mein lein gy, Samjhayein gy, Pyar karein gy, Us kay Ander Khatam ho gaya aur Us Umeed kay Jugnu ko Main nay Us Roz Bujha diya, jis Roz Us nay Meray hathun mei ya kaho Mery hathun sy Dam Toura… (look at Abhijeet with) bas Main Tumhein yehi Farq batana chahta hun… (telling Him either Accepting His Giving Punishment to His pal with) kuch Mut karo.. jo kr rahy ho.. Theek hy, Jayez hy… magar haan (strongly) Usy Us had tak Mut ly jana jahan Khud sy wabasta Umeed aur Dusrun kay Intaizar ki Had Khatam ho jaye…_

 _Abhijeet (straight): Aap ko lagta hy Main Daya pr Zulm kr raha hun…?_

 _ACP: Nahi, magar (look at Abhijeet eyes with) Us ki Saza ka Daira Barha gaye ho… (telling in Brief) Tum nay Us ki Saza mein Apni Maa ko Na Pehchanny ki By-Basi, Apny Dusmanun ko abhi tak Azad rehny ka Gussa, Salunky aur Mery kahy Lafzun sy honay waly Cheedun ka Hisaab bhi daal diya hy (softly) bas Usy Nikaal lo…_

 _Abhijeet (undelibrately): tou Bachy ga Kya…?_

 _He Personally Shocked on His Comments, He Secretly Look at His Father who saw Him and added…_

 _ACP (with Soft Smile): Tum Khud…_

 _Abhijeet Immediately Left the Room without saying any Departure Greetings as He feels that still His Father has that Ability to Explore those Hidden Treasure which are still Secret in the Bottom of His Heart…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _A Long Corridor having a Big Width, Most of the Time, Glowed with Nature Bright Light called SUN and with Passage of time Gloomed when this Light Dim it's Glow and turned into MOON…._

 _The Corridor Front side Bound by Iron Grills which were Hot in Day time and gives it Coolness Effect at Night…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _It was or say is still a Multipurpose Corridor which Decorated when any Big Political Celebrities, Donors, Media People, Sports Personalities Graced in Different Occasion for Different Reasons…_

 _Sometime, it used as a Shelter for Prayers/Assembly when Showers of Natural Water from Sky Poured the Ground…_

 _Sometime as a Meeting or Sitting Area when Few Guests coming as They came as calling themselves Relatives but Never takes any of their Offspring's…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He always remember that Corridor which filled with Piles of Different Sizes of Small Innocent Souls who Knowingly or Unknowingly Present in that Parade where They had been Chosen after showing them as Showpieces…_

 _He always Reminds that He turned Smaller to Bigger in that WAIT and HOPE Counting Days where He Shuffled in Lanes from First to Last Row due to Excess of His Height and Built and at Last, Kicked Out from that Ring…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _A Small Heart who always been Excited and Happy seeing those Couples who came to Meet, asking Small Queries and then Selected the Best One…_

 _He always Think that Why He had not Chosen by Any Duo as Spouse because He got that Truth Very Late that He is NOT THE BEST…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He remembers, Mostly He stand against This Grill from where He saw a Road having Different Vehicles, People who are Roaming giving Him WAIT and when any day, the Main Gate was Opened, that Wait turned to HOPE which Gradually Lower Down with Passage of Time and at the End, Vanish from His Life Gate was getting the Closed borad as now He is NOT ELIGIBLE in that Race of Survival, Struggle or say Runining…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice: aa raha hun… (little louder) Ruko tou…_

 _He Opened the Door and found the Pin Point of This Punishment, Standing on His Doorstep, with…_

 _Voice: Surprise… (hugs the Figure with) kesa laga Abhijeet Bhaiyaa…?_

 _Abhijet: Ohh My Gaudddd… Buht Accha Beta… wesy (grabbing His Arm Softly while sat Him over Couch with) abhi aisy Aana Nahi tha na Aman…_

 _Aman: kya Abhijeet Bhaiyya… (irritate way) Main ab Theek hun… aur Aap (asking tone) BUG leny Kyun Nahi aayey….?_

 _Abhijeet (pat over His Head with): ohh.. Dimagh sy hee Nikl gaya…_

 _Aman: haan (casual way) Bhaiyya aaty deny magar Maani (telling in Detail about this Delay as) Apni Ghari Nani kay Ghar Bhool aaya tha tou Parsun gaya tou ly kr aaya aur phir Mujhy dii.. (looking here and there with) wesy Daya Bhaiyya Nahi hain kya..?_

 _Abhijeet (moving to kitchen with): Pata Nahi…_

 _Aman (look at Him Strangely and then got the Tone so in Naughty way): ohh ho.. (smilingly) tou Katti chal rahi hay…_

 _Abhijeet (smiled, taken out Chicken Nuggets packet from freezer section of Fridge, put Pan over Stove added with Oil and after switch on it say): haan…._

 _Aman: arry (shockingly) abhi tak Dosti Nahi hui…?_

 _Abhijeet (straight): Nahi…_

 _Aman (provoking tone): tou Jaldi kr lein na…_

 _Abhijeet (automatically rashness comes in his tone with): Kyun..?_

 _Aman: arry (telling Softly) Dosti Nahi hogi tou phir sy Katti kesy karein gy…?_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Yes, such a Small Knot, Opened by a Simple Quote... if There is always an Anger, then when this Patch-Up phase will Come…. Might be Never…_

 _He feels a Scary Shiver inside His Body Cover just Thinking about this NEVER, He turned the Nuggets turned Golden and Heard More…_

 _Aman: jub Meri aur Maani ki Fight hoti hy na Abhijeet Bhaiyya… (usual way) Main Zyada Delay Nahi krta… foran Us ki Sorry Maan leta hun (Abhijeet taken out Nuggets over Platter and after taking Juice Carton, placed both in tray with Ketchup bottle, Serving plates and Spoon towards Central table of Lounge, Listens More) bhae, (nautingly) Sorry Maanun ga Nahi tou aagy Larun ga Kis sy aur (picking nuggets and eating with) phir Sorry karnay wala Bachy ga Kaun…?_

 _Abhijeet (whispery tone): aur agar Buht Der ho jaye tou…?_

 _Aman: Abhijeet Bhaiyya Der hoti Nahi.. (smilingly) Der kr dii jati hay…_

 _Abhijeet (again in same tone): aur agar Der kr dii jaye tou…?_

 _Aman: tou tou (with Big Smile) ye Main Aap ko Soch kr Bataon ga…_

 _Abhijeet Smiled too while Aman taking Juice and giving Bug to Abhijeet by adding…_

 _Aman (adding): Bhaiyya, Bata rahy thy.. Daya Bhaiyaa Buht Late aaty hain.. aur aksar tou Ghar pr Milty Nahi.. (Sadly) Phone bhi Buht Kum Pick krty hain.. (asking) kya Aap Logun kay Duty Hours Barh gaye hain…?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, (added) Daya Aaj Kal Mumbai sy Bahar Zyada Travel krta hy na tou aksar wahein Ruk jata hy, kabhi Bangalore, kabhi Pune, Delhi, Hyderabad…_

 _Aman: acha acha.. jabhi Un ko Backache ho rahi hay.. (Abhijeet look at Him so He added in Usual tone as) Us Din Mujhy Pharmacy pr Mily thy.. yahein Society ki.. Voltron Gel ly rahy thy…_

 _Abhijeet nodded while now Aman stand up and Leave the Residence after beading Good Bye to Abhijeet…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He does not have Any Memory where He remembered that Game which Started from KATTI and Ended with DOSTI…._

 _He keeps His Eyes Closed but Sadly does not Remind Images of the SMALLEST Finger Entangled inside another SMALLEST Finger although a Soft touch of First Two Pores of INDEX and MIDDLE Fingers to Another Set of Same Fingers Kissed by the Bearer of that Friendship Promise…_

 _He really Feels an Emptiness inside Himself which makes Him Vacant and when Opened His Eyes, Rests the Same Feeling of Hollowness Outside His Body around…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice: arry, (irritate) hua kya jo Itna Mood Off hy…?_

 _Another Voice (with naughty wink): Tapy huay lug rahy hain.._

 _Both Voices now Started Laughing, Patting over Each One Palms while One still having a Sad Eyes although Another having the Shade of Satisfaction while the DOCTOR who was the Main Issue of that Session, Uttered…_

 _Dr (Frustrate way): Gussa Nahi hun tou kya kahun.. haan.. (angry) Subah sy HOD ka Mood Off hy… hr Baat pr Bakwaas kiye ja raha hy aur Humein Galiyaan par rahi hain (complete Rash) Sorry Keh Keh kr Munh Dukh gaya hay magar Us Aadmi kay Munh kay Zawyey (angles) hee Nahi Theek ho rahy… (rash) hunh.._

 _Voice (casual way): Lar kr aaya hoga Biwi sy Ghar pr…_

 _Dr (angry): tou Biwi ka Gussa Hum pr Utarna hy kya.,.. (harsh) Rahul Tum bhi na… (Sadly) Tum Log Achy ho Yaar…_

 _Rahul (suddenly shocked with): hain.. Kyun…?_

 _Dr: Tumhein Kehty hongy Log Sorry… (wink to another party with) Kyun Daya… (with smiley pinch) Police tou wesy bhi (stressed) MY Baap hoti hay…_

 _Rahul (with fake anger corrected): aby… Mai Baap…._

 _Dr (pretend as shocked with): hawwww… Sach mein…_

 _Rahul (angry): Bako Nahi…_

 _Dr (to another party still Smiling on this Childish fight ask): aur bhae, Hero… (He always Calling Daya with such Names so added again as) Tum nay tou aaj tak Bari Sorry Kahi hogii (look at Rahul and in naughty tone) Shakal sy hee itny Miskeen (Innocent) lagty ho…_

 _Rahul (laughing with): Daya, wesy Sach Bata… (with wink) kitni Sorry kr chukka hy Aaj tak… hmmm..?_

 _Daya (straight): Aik…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice: wesy Abhijeet, ACP Sir tou Daya sy Kafi Close lagty hain… (asking as Enjoying Tea with His friend in His cabin who came to Meet a Victim who Injured, getting Treatment here as) Daanta tou hoga Nahi kabhi.. hain na…?_

 _Abhijeet (with Smile): Ashoke, jitna Daya ny Sir ki Daant Khai hy na… koi kya khayey ga… (Sipping Tea with) aur aksar tou Sir Usy Team kay Juniors kay Samny Suna Dety thy… Baray Tashny, Taany Sunayey hain Sir nay Usy… (smilingly) Sahab ko Resign Deny ka jo Bara Shauq tha…_

 _Ashoke (telling Shockingly either Not Cut the Word SAHAB used for Daya by His Bro after Long time added): Amazing… Mujhy tou laga kay (still shocking tone) Shayed Sir nay Tumhary Sath Hamesha Alug sa Bartao krty hain…_

 _Abhijeet (proudly): Sir ny Aaj tak Mujhy Nahi Daanta (little Sad) sirf Aik Do Baar ky…_

 _Ashoke: tou (Sweetly) 18 Saal mein ye Track Record Bura tou Nahi Kehlaye ga na…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Both Uttered IMPOSSIBLE Together after Hearing such Confidant tone or say Sad Sound of Daya who added…_

 _Daya (sadly): Abhijeet, Mery karan CID sy Transfer ly raha tha… (sorrowful tone) Mujhy Buht Dukh hua tha tou Main ny Us sy Sorry Kahi thi…_

 _Dr (again in shocking tone): bas…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet who was Stunned on His Friend Unexpected Comment really Realized that such kind of Track Record taking as Blessing where He Counted Such Easily the SCOLDS of His Head which Hurts Him Hard rather Not Analyzed the Amount of FAVOUR, He got in this 157680 Hours…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Daya nodded either He Feels that how much Unbelievable Volume was found in this ONE WORD of_ _ **BAS**_ _His Friend Embarrassed Him Badly…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Ashoke: aur (naughty way) Daya sy tou kabhi Nahi ki hogi..?_

 _Abhijeet (little Rash looking at Him Keenly with): kyun, Tum ny aisa Kyun Socha…?_

 _Ashoke: kyunky (Softly but Strongly) Wo Dunya ka Wo Shaks hy jis pr Tum sirf Apna Haq Rakhty hee Nahi.. Usy Jataty bhi ho…_

 _Abhijeet Quiets for a Moment on that Statement which was somehow a Truth, but still Convinced Himself by saying…_

 _Abhijeet: khair, (teasingly) wo Din tou ab Purany huay… (adds) wesy Main ny bhi Daya sy Ek baar Sorry ki thi…?_

 _Ashoke (Inspiring tone): Baray Lucky ho Yaar, Tum tou… (smiley way) Malum hy Rajeev sy Meri Dosti sirf 4 ya chalo 4 sy kuch Zyada Saal Purani hay aur is Beech Hum najany kitni Baar (jerking head still smiling Softly with) ek Dusry ki Shakal Na Dekhny ka Irada kr chuky hain kay ab tou Ginti bhi Yaad Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (taking statement causal so adds): Aik Profession mein hony sy Laraiyaan hoti hain…_

 _Ashoke (asking Strangely): tou Tumhari kyun Nahi hoti…?_

 _Abhijeet (little Tough and straight now): Ashoke, Meri bhi hoti hay par Daya Un Baatun ko itni Importance Nahi Deta.. (Softer way) Main Usy Daantun, ya Gussa karun.. Apni hee Chalaon ya kaho Sir ko Us ki Complain bhi karun.. (usual way) ye Sub Cheezein Us kay liye Matter Nahi krti…_

 _Ashoke (confused way): matlab, Tum Us pr Shaq bhi krty ho gy…?_

 _Abhijeet (strong): haan, Professional bases pr…_

 _Ashoke: aur kabhi (again softer way still having Confuse shades in tone as) Personal bases pr Daya kay kisi Rawayey sy Tumhein Dukh hua ho..?_

 _Abhijeet (little low tone): haan, Kafi baar… (with deep and Hurt Sigh) Us nay kabhi Mujhy ye tak Hawa Nahi lagny dii kay Wo Orphanage sy Belong krta hy.. (more Sad) Us nay Mujhy Apni Love Life sy Buht Dur rakkha… (Painful tone) Us nay kabhi Aaj tak Mujhy ye Nahi Bataya kay Meri Maa ka Dard kitna tha jub Main ny Unhein Nahi Pehchana tha…_

 _Ashoke (adds): hmmm… (confusingly ask) Tumhein kya lagta hay Us nay aisa Kyun kiya hoga…?_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Rahul: wesy Daya, (again in Shocking tone as This Statement really New for Him too) Sach mein Aik hee baar Tum ny Abhijeet sy Sorry ki hy.. in 18 saalun yani… (to Dr) Rajeev Hisaab laga, kitny Din banty hain..?_

 _Rajeev (after Goggling adds): 6570 (look at Daya in Shock) Whaoaaaaa…_

 _Daya (little Shy tone): Wo Meri Ghaltiyun ko aisay Ghuma deta aur Pretend krta kay Main ny Usy kuch Ghalat Kaha hee Nahi ya Kiya hee Nahi…_

 _Rajeev: matlab (straightly) Usy Tumhara Sorry krna Pasand Nahi…_

 _Daya (with Thinking): shayed… (adds) Usy lagta hoga kay Sorry krna shayed Mujhy Acha Nahi lagy…_

 _Rahul (ask): tou kya ye Sach hy…?_

 _Daya (sadly): Pata Nahi… (added more) ya shayed Usy lagta ho, Mujhy Sirf Saza Jhailna aata hy… (Sadly) Maafi Maangna Nahi…_

 _Rajeev (straightly): aur Tumhein kya lagta hy…?_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Abhijeet (after a bit): Usy lagta hoga kay shayed Main Usy Ilzaam dun ya shayed Mujhy Dukh ho… (asking to Him) Tumhein kya lagta hy…?_

 _Ashoke: Mujhy lagta hy, (analyzing with) Wo Darta hy…_

 _Abhijeet laughing with): hahahah.. kya Ashoke… kya Mujh sy…?_

 _Ashoke (added strongly): Nahi… wo Apnay Buray Naseeb sy Khaufzada hy… (Abhijeet Freeze, Ashoke added) Haan… Aajeeb Baat hy, magar hy Sach…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Daya (silent tone): Usy Saheh hee lagta hy Rajeev…_

 _Rahul: Nahi Daya, aisa Nahi hy… (grabbing His Palm with) Umeed tou thi na kay Abhijeet ka Rawwaiyaa aisa hoga aur phir…_

 _Daya (cuts with): Rahul, Mujhy is Baat ki Shikayet Nahi kay Wo Mujhy Saza dy raha hy… (sad smile) Ghalati ki Saza Milni chahyey aur Khas kr Wo Ghalati jo Jaan kr ki gayii ho…_

 _Rajeev (ask): phir…?_

 _Daya: magar Is Saza sy Usy koi Faida Nahi ho raha hy na (irritate as Both Look at Him in Question as) bhae, jub Saza Milti hy tou Saza Jhailny wala tou Pareshan hota hy, Gussa bhi aur Takleef bhi Uthata hy (Both nodded, Daya added) magar Saza Na Jailny wala tou Khush hota hy na, Mutmaein.. Theek (Both again Agreed so Daya asked Straightly to Them) tou Tum Logun ko Abhi ko Dekh kr aisa lagta hy…?_

 _Rahul (naughtingly): tou Wo Tumhein Saza dy hee Kahan raha hy…_

 _Rajeev (agreed with Smile): wohi tou…_

 _Daya (look at Both Smiles and added in Hurt): tou Maaf bhi tou Nahi kr raha hy na…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Days Passing Quietly even now Nobody in Both Remember How many days they Spend without Eating Together, Hang Out Around, Talking whole Nights, Watching any Movie, Travelling Together…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _On Professional bases, They are Same as before, Discussions, Quarrels, Issues, Analysis, Interrogations, Investigations…_

 _Everything goes Perfect as They Both are Terrific Actors, having tons of Disguise in their Past Track also Classical Performers too…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _After Stepping Out from that Building Entitled as CID BUREAU, They Transformed as Strangers while when Entering Inside the Same Building again, changed as Long time Colleagues…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Everyone Astonished in their Transition Speed which really High Rise Day by Day where No One even Predict, when Both Behaved as Friends or when as Enemies…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Both in Same Premises Living a Different Life where They have the Similar Necessities but having Dissimilar Facilities…_

 _where One Pole… Making Records in Different Online Games, Humming Old Songs, Drives Speedily, Cooked Fantastically and Totally Quiets Mostly…_

 _while the Other Part… Working on Files Deeply, Taunting Regularly, Angrier Casually, Eating Lessly, Working Enthusiastically while Laughing and Talking Usually…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _The thing which was Totally Amazed for Anyone who Knew them Quite Long that, Both did These Efforts Reversibly…_

 _Yes, They are still Same but Unknowingly their Souls Exchanged in their Bodies, so Silently…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Both in a Path, where Only Analyzing that WHY, the Half Part of His Soul did that but Same time, Both Convincing His Own Soul that Rest Half did Correct having No Other Option at that Time, Unexpectedly…_

 _They lived in a Planet where Inside it, They Enjoyed their Lives as ALIENS while when coming Outside, Bored after Treated as HUMANS…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _They did not Think for a Minute that Inside that Platonic Rectangle, They are TOGATHER while Outside it, SINGLE…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Sometime's No Roam gives Roam in Relations as Both are Waiting for AID's, consisting of Support, Sooth, Relaxation, Realization but their AID SPONSORS take back their All Liabilities and turned them Warriors without Weapons…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Quietly, Irritatingly, Confusingly They coming Close to Each One, Small Words Transformed to Sentences and then Para's as how many days, They Talked to Themselves either feeling the Existence of Another One who is Same to Same…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _They feels that They had No Option to trying to Forget that KNOT which is Exist-able but still Tied the Two Hearts, from a Thread, No matter how Loosely…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice: Nahi… (seeing a Paper attaching in file and ordered) phir sy Bolo…._

 _Voice 2 (telling by seeing over Screen as): 549, 90, 821, 65…_

 _Voice (interrupts): Aik minute, ye (asking seeing paper as) 211 kahan gaya… Ain…?_

 _Voice 2: arry, (standup and look at the File and added) ye Kahan gaya (look at Screen again) 27 ka hy na…_

 _Voice: Nahi, 23 ka (showing Him screen and then Tele it from File paper) ye Dekho.. ye Data Missing hy, 23 ka…_

 _Voice 2 (shock): tou…?_

 _Voice: kahein (teasing) Gira kr tou Nahi aa gaye…?_

 _Voice 2: annn.. shayed (running towards Corridor with) Main Bahar Corridor mein Dekhta hun…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _He Rushed and when Pulled Bureau Main Hall Glass door, Same time His Head also Pushed it with Strength and as an Output, a Loud Hit Pressed the Half Face, Tense All so Sounds arose…_

 _Head (in Panic): Daya…!_

 _Voice: Daya (run to Him with) ohhhh… (another Figure) Freddie Chair do…_

 _Freddie gave Chair while Head and Voice sat the Figure over Chair whose Half Face covered with Blood…_

 _Head (to Freddie): Freddie, Jaldi sy Salunkhy ko Bulao… (Freddie nodded while Head again to Voice) Abhijeet, Baraf lagao Daya kay Chehray pr…_

 _Daya: Sir, (in Unbearable Pain) Main Theek… Choti sii Chout…_

 _Abhijeet came with Ice Cubes and after taking Tissues, Wrapped them inside it and Rubbing Softly even after Half Year Passed, He Grabbed Daya Palm who was Trying to Protect Himself from this Icy Effect…._

 _Abhijeet (grabbing His Palm with): kuch Nahi hua Daya… (blowing air from His Mouth over His Face with) shhh… Dheery.. abhi Theek…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Head (seeing door at already got Salunkhy Glimpse from glass, taking Sigh and added when Salunkhy Entering inside): shuker Salunkhy, (Happy seeing Medical Kit on His Hand with) Tujhy Freddie nay Medical box laany ka bhi Keh diya tha…_

 _Salunkhy: hmm, acha Dekhao… (seeing Daya Face with) ohhh… (Tense tone) Stitches lagay gain…_

 _Daya (in worrying tone): Nahi Sir… (telling) Aap kuch aur…_

 _Salunkhy (to ACP): ACP Sahab, abhi laga dunga tou Acha hoga (to Daya) Daya Main Injection dun ga pr bas ye Face ka Hissa Sun hoga.. (Relaxing Him with) OK Bacchy… Aaram sy…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Daya nodded, Salunkhy Sir gives Him Injection and then started Applying Stitches although Daya had Injection but He feels Pain and for Saving Himself from this Pain, His Arm moving either He was moving His Head, getting Scold by Salunkhy as…_

 _Salunkhy: ummm… (scolding concernly) hmm.. Daya Sar Mut hilao…_

 _The Man who was Standing showing His Back, Little Tensed while Salunkhy Added…_

 _Salunkhy (calling): Pradyuman, Daya kay Sar ko pakro…_

 _ACP Sir Stepped ahead but got a Call and after seeing Flashing Screen of HQ CALLING, He Picked the Call …_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Before, Salunkhy Sir Irritatingly Calling Someone else, A Soft Palm grabbed Daya Hand inside His Grip while Placing His Cold Hand giving Warmth of Love over His Forehead while a Small Tears Falls from Daya Eye, Extreme Happily…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _People wanted to Ask Me or so many Angry with Me that why I did that… yes, Why…!_

 _I do not Forgive that Man who broke My Heart in Pieces even tried to Joins it with a Sticky Glue which Stickiness He Lost Long Ago…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Honestly! First time, when that Small Tear Falls and make a Mark over My Wrist, I found the Quantity of Salt More in that Solution…_

 _Amazing na, in My Life, People who came to Me and Deposited their Emotions in form of Insult even Humiliation over the Beating Organ of Mine, Expected that My Forgive Flexibility Level seemingly Stretched to that Point where when it Re-bounce Back, Hurts only Myself…._

 _But This moments, when that Flexible Belt Back to Me, Stopped to Hit My Heart…_

 _Absolutely Shocking, Yes, I was as Stunned as like You All because I found so Many Stitches of Apology which Joining that Sign of Fight…._

 _I m Surprised in This New Experience where Efforts or Attempts really Playing a Lovely Part in Process of Healing…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _I know Mostly Totally Disagree with Me but Somehow Sometimes, We have No Options either having Many Aspects…_

 _We could not Move on Any Direction either having so Many Ways finding in that Path…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _You must be said that I turned Little Greedy as I don't want to Loose a Hand which always coming to Support Me either Needed on Unneeded…_

 _I could not Vanish that Wish where I wanted to Have SOMEONE who Listens Me, giving Blessings to Me, Waiting for Me, giving Hope to Me, Accept Me, Entertained Me, Share Sorrows and Tears with Me or Lastly BE THERE for ME…_

 _I don't Want to be as ONE (1) because ONE (1) always be ONE (1), but when ONE plus ONE (1+1), it Termed Out as ELEVEN (11) so Why I became Myself as SINGULAR either I have the Opportunity to make it DOUBLE…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _I don't Think Anyone can Tolerate that LONELINESS which Killing the Soul having a LONELY Heart Beating so Slowly and makes the Person ALONE…_

 _Guilt and Regret are Parts of Life but if it taking Most Space in Your Heart, turning it Hell so why not I make My Life as Heaven whose Heart Bearing Small amount of Guilt rather Big Pillars of Regrets…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Yes, still that Sketch is in My Heart, still I Restricted that Man by making a Boundary Line, still I take Him as ALIEN/STRANGER/ENEMY but still I Accepted that I wanted to Give Him a Chance…_

 _A Chance where He Once Think Positively that WAIT and HOPE gives Results, gives Love, gives Betterment, gives Trust and Most Important gives LIFE…._

 _You All must wanted to Tell You the Secret of that Chance, it's the Same HOPE and WAIT which does not Come Out as Positive in Me and My Mother Case…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Life has its Own Rules, Own Settings, Own Destiny even Own Players and to be Shocking, Own Results…_

 _Sometime a Small KATTI is Needed to Add a New Chapter of this Loving Journey called DOSTI…!_


	2. Last Chapter

_A Big Thank You so much Reviewer's as I did not Expected that People Read it..._

 _So many Reviews (Positive and Negative, I found there), Surprisingly..._

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _First, I cleared to All Especially **GUEST 327** that its Not based on Anyone Plot..._

 _Dreamfanatic did not give Me Any Plot..._

 _She is the One who Suggested Me Not to Post it at FF..._

 _so Plz, Apologize Her..._

 _either its also not based on Sunny Plot..._

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _I Respected all My Readers Reviews as its really Any Creative Worker Good Luck to have an Assets in shape of_

 _Readers/Viewers/Audience etc..._

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _Liking and Disliking, Love and Hate are Parallel to Each other so I have No Hard Feelings regarding Feedbacks of Readers..._

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _I really Apologize to All Readers whose Feelings Hurt and They feels that I Disrespect ABHIJEET Sir Character..._

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _Main Buht Mazrat chahta hun..._

 _jin ko laga kay Abhijeet Sir kay Character ko Biased kiya gaya..._

 _halanky Writer ki aisi koi Chah Nahi thi..._

 _Buht Saari Mazrat..._

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _I am Extremely Thankful to **GUEST 327** as its really a Pleasure having those Frnds/Fans who Pointed the Blunder, We did_

 _as well giving their Precious Suggestion of Leaving to Write even I must Consider Your Point/Opinion and Suggestion..._

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _I am again Thankful to **ROBO** on that Special Feedback..._

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 ** _GUEST08..!_** _I think I have No Ability to Write on ABHIJEET Sir Priceless and Precious Character and make Him a Center Point, as_

 _DUO Long Story, I think My Previous Story named CHIP n CLICK based on DUO..._

 _I must Suggest You to Contact **KRITTIKA, MISTIC, PALAK, RAI, DNAFAN, NANDITA, SHZK, ANGELBETU, MRF** and many More as FF are_

 _Filled with Gems..._

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _Again a Big Thank You so much to **LAZRRBEAM, DIPS, ROBO, KOCHU, COOLAK, MISTIC MORNING, LIGHTMOONDELIGHT, , KRITTIKA, PRIYA, , D, DA95, GUEST327, GUEST08** and many More **GUEST's** and Silent Readers..._

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _Again a Big and Heartiest Thank You as well Sorry for All the Reader's, Writer's, Abhijeet Sir as Character, Aditya Sir as an Actor, FF Fandom and All..._

 _with Dua and Regards:_

 _GD/Dada...!_


End file.
